


Master of the House

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Counter Sex, Daemon Hunter! Gladiolus Amicitia, Daemons are covering their ears, Domestic Violence, Double Penetration, Floor Sex, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mansion Fic, Noctis is a teaser, Noctis wants some of everybody, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, What Was I Thinking?, dark themes, domestic abuse, poor ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daemons aren't the only ones screaming within the walls of the Fleuret Manor...When Gladio accepts a job as daemon hunter for Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret, he gets more than he bargained for when he meets the master's sexy, alluring husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, I don't know why I wrote this. But since playing Episode Ignis and seeing my favorite character Ravus alive in the alternate ending with a BEARD, I had to put him in something!
> 
> So, here's a fic... don't know what in the world to call it... lol
> 
> All the characters appear older like in the alternate ending of Episode Ignis :) Yes, even Ignis without glasses *squeals*

It felt colder than usual tonight as the late autumn rain soaked the auburn-haired man to the skin, who trudged his way through the flooded street and up the crooked, stone walkway to the famed Fleuret Manor that loomed in the distance.

He hadn’t expected it to be so chilly, the evening storm sending its frigid gales to spread across into the drifting shadows of the coming night. He wore only his usual hunting gear for the occasion, receiving a call the other day about daemons haunting the magnificent house of renowned playwright and swordsman, Master Ravus Nox Fleuret.

This was his first opportunity to ever come so close to his home. The mere thought of finally being allowed to see the inside forced Gladiolus’s heavy boots to shuffle faster toward the manor. He had heard so much gossip abounding in the misty streets about the man and just how rich he truly was.

Then there was the crazy rumor that he was really a mad poet, a daemon courter; the very reason they frequented his home in search of their own “master”. But that was a foolish thing to think about a man whose charitable works made him known as a kind and loving soul.

Master Fleuret hadn’t been the same since his sister was taken and killed by daemons ten years ago, but he still resolved to resume his famous works and gave freely to the people; his own wealth for their health and happiness.

In a way, Gladiolus respected the man and his generous heart. There didn’t seem to be any selfish misgivings or how some thought he relished the prideful personal gain from giving his grand inheritance to those in need.

He was just a man who loved to see people happy.

Shivering at the wide doorstep, he rapped on the gilded, decorated door with a gloved hand. For a few moments, he stood there waiting… gazing at the intimidating white castle standing against the gloomy backdrop of the stormy night sky.

When he heard a loud bolt unlock and the door swung open, he was greeted solemnly by the butler. His piercing jade eyes welcoming the hunter with all the kindness he managed.

“A good evening to you, sir. Master Ravus has been expecting you,” he bowed courteously to the man, leading him into the foyer. “Shall I take your jacket?”

Gladiolus nodded slightly, his mouth dropping as he took in the grandness of this establishment. The crystal chandelier that graced the vaulted ebony ceiling, the heavy, embroidered drapes hanging by the glorious stained-glass windows, creating a treasure that hid just beyond their veils. The purple marble pillars that held steady the very foundation of the beautiful mansion, guarding the flight of stairs that lead higher into this palace.

The butler draped his jacket over his arm, taking one last bow before the man. “My thanks, sir. Master Noctis shall be with you shortly.”

Gladiolus cocked a brow, halting the butler. “Uh, wait… who’s Noctis? Thought I was meeting Master Ravus.”

The butler pressed his glasses further up his sharp nose, scoffing rather rudely at the man. “Noctis is the master’s husband, sir. I’m certain you will find him quite… pleasing.” ‘To the eye, anyway…’, he muttered under his breath.

“What? Oh, I didn’t know he was married.”

“Yes, a common knowledge of the master.”

“Well, thanks for taking my jacket,” he waved him off, to which the butler only blinked his eyes at him and strode off into another room.

Gladiolus had been waiting a rather long time, pacing the white marble floor and admiring the gorgeous handiwork of whoever built this manor. It was truly an amazing sight… considering where he came from.

After almost an hour of waiting on the master’s husband to appear, he heard the echo of a deep, whiny voice, strutting down the stairs. “Ignis, have you seen my white sweater? Y’know, the one with the blue crystals embroidered along the hem? The one Ravus got me for our-” The clicking of his heeled boots stopped abruptly as he halted on the steps of the foyer.

The minute Gladiolus saw him, he was sure something was wrong with his insides. He felt a heat rising to his cheeks as blood rushed through his nether region, earning him a visible erection if one looked close enough. Running a hand through his hair, he chuckled awkwardly as his male instincts ran amok within his core.

Who could blame him? The man paused on the stairs was rather attractive to say the least. His silken, dark locks that ran parallel with his stubbled jawline, the way his sapphire eyes gawked at the stranger who showed up out of nowhere in his own home, and the tiny ‘o’ that formed in his pink lips at this surprise. Clearing his throat, he maintained a regal posture, smirking at the hunter. “Are you here for an audition?”

“Uh, audition?” Gladiolus shuffled his boots, staring at this handsome man who looked just fresh out of the shower. “No, I came to meet with Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret. I’m the daemon hunter he called for,” he explained while straightening the collar of his cape. He felt quite embarrassed by the tent forming in the middle of his trousers, hoping the other wouldn’t notice.

The raven-haired man clicked his tongue. “Ah, right. Well, you’re kinda outta luck. My husband won’t be home for at least a few more days, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna just kick you out,” he laughed, finishing his descent of the stairwell to come to stand in front of the hunter. “I’m Noctis Lucis Nox Fleuret, and you are…?”

Gladiolus couldn’t speak just yet, his amber eyes ogling every inch of this beautiful man before him. He wondered what ever gave the man the nerve to wear these clothes. Noctis wore a black, form-fitting, long-sleeve v-neck with tight, blue slacks that accentuated his hips and various lower areas of his body. His white slightly heeled boots gave him a bit of height, but nothing compared to how short he was when he stood before Gladiolus.

The hunter straightened, smiling at the master. “Gladiolus Amicitia, sir. You called the right guy,” he stuck his hand out, unintentionally touching the master’s thin arm. “Uh… nice to meet you.”

The raven caught sight of that, smirking wider as he brushed past him. “Likewise,” he purred, the waft of his cologne running up the hunter’s nose, causing him to cough a bit. “So, Ravus called you about our daemon problem then?”

Gladiolus nodded. “Yes, sir. He made it clear that he wanted-” The raven suddenly put his finger to the larger man’s chapped lips, ghosting a hush on his own.

“Call me Noctis, huh? ‘Sir’ is reserved for my husband,” his voice dipped in lust as he flashed his blue eyes at him. “Care for some refreshments? Maybe we could talk for awhile.” He took off toward the ginormous kitchen, his heels clicking as he did. “Ignis!”, he called out, “make some coffee, please! For our guest…”

Gladiolus was a bit taken back by Noctis’s all-too-friendly grin as he followed close behind him.

 

********

 

“So, your husband is the breadwinner of the house, huh? How many plays has he written?”

Noctis laughed, leaning back in his chair. “Not quite. I make up the difference in our salaries.”

Gladiolus’s tent stuck up again, listening to the giggles of the man across from him. “You work too? Huh. What do you do? Surely a man of your… stature oughta have a pretty important job.”

“I’m a nude model.”

The hunter scoffed, almost choking on his coffee. “A n-nude model…? You, uh…”

Noctis flashed his blues again, sensing the mild tension that formed between the two men. His smirk could fool the devil. “Surprised? That’s a surprise in itself, Gladiolus. Hope I didn’t scare you off.”

“No! No, I mean, I just thought-”

“I’d hold a much more respectful job? Ha, it’s not a big deal. Ravus despises it, but he’s okay. He’s more concerned with how I conduct myself than the way I pose.”

Gladiolus fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, his arousal nudging against his zipper. He let out a slight groan as he rubbed at himself. He made so much noise, everything about him earning a wicked grin to splay itself on Noctis’s lips.

“You okay, big fella?”

His ambers gawked at the raven man. “Yeah, I’m fine. While I’m here, maybe I could get a tour of the house?” He finally patted his eager member down as he changed the subject.

“In a little while maybe,” Noctis said threading his fingers together, his elbows propped up on the table as he tilted his head adoringly at the hunter. “I wanna know more about you first.”

“Me? Nah, I’m not that interesting,” he waved off, sipping his one sugar black coffee. “My sister’s the one with all the stories.”

“I highly doubt that, Gladiolus,” he purred, catching the man’s gaze once more at the utter of his name on those pink, pouty lips. “Where you from?”

Gladiolus chuckled. “Well, if you insist… I’m a village boy, grew up in a tiny town just by the ocean shore. It’s a ways from here, about a 4 hour drive.”

“You don’t seem the type! I’d have guessed a city man, the way you carry yourself with such subtle sass… it’s actually pretty sexy, if you don’t mind me saying so,” he admitted, running his smirking gaze along the man’s obvious chiseled features beneath his insulated sweater. “But I’m sure you get that all the time, right?”

“Heh, yeah, I do. But if it fits the crime, I’ll do the time. Ain’t got a girlfriend though.”

“Not a surprise, really. You must have bodies crawling over each other just to get to you.”

The larger man began to notice how Noctis eyed him like a piece of expensive meat put out to market. It was rather… intimidating, but then it triggered an even harder erection as Gladiolus enjoyed how attractive the master’s husband thought he really was.

He knew it was wrong to lust after a married man, but he couldn’t help himself. Ravus certainly was a lucky man.

“I see enough action to satisfy myself,” he responded plainly. “Not many around my town want that kinda stuff.”

Noctis hummed with a hint that he wanted to hear all those naughty things. “Mmm… you know what you want then. That’s good.”

“I try to keep it simple.” Gladiolus could tell this talk was starting to bore the master, who only nodded at his sexual preferences.

“You said you don’t have a ‘girlfriend’, but have you ever been with a man before?”

“Once,” he said, causing Noctis’s blue eyes to widen. “But it was a mistake. “Guy was older than me, had a boyfriend… it was dirty and I wouldn’t ever do it again.”

“Never?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Might somebody change your mind about that?”, he pried further, pulling a picture card out of his tight pocket.

“Huh-uh. I’m strictly a ladies’ man now, the way I should be.”

“Ooo, you sure?” He handed him the picture. “Take a look at that and let me know in a few minutes.”

“What is it?”, he asked, flipping the picture in two fingers.

“It’s some of my work. I always ask for some copies from my manager after a shoot, usually the best ones make it into my hands. I show them to my husband sometimes to get him in the mood… y’know?” He winked, giving Gladiolus the obvious indication that he was interested in him. But he couldn’t understand why.

“You sure you want me lookin’ at you? I mean, I’m flattered you wanna show me, but hey, won’t your husband get a little defensive? I don’t know you.”

“He won’t ever know,” he replied, “and besides… we’re both adults here, right? Nudity isn’t anything to be ashamed of.”

Gladiolus sighed hesitantly, turning the picture over. “Alright, if you’re okay with it.”

The second he saw the picture, his eyes did a double take. The man wasn’t fooling about it being some of his best work. In fact, the hunter’s arousal prodded his pants again as he scrutinized the image inch by inch.

It was Noctis and three other men posed against a dark purple background, naked and wet. Noctis’ milky white, sweaty body laid back across a plush blanket on top of one of the men, who was giving him deep penetrative anal sex while pulling the second man by the hands to help him climb over Noctis to enter his vagina. Then the third man with a wicked darkness in his eyes, sucked on and swallowed the raven’s pale, engorged member, pushing his legs up higher than the second man’s arse.

Noctis’s expression was one of pure, intense ecstasy, gazing longingly at the hungry man on top of him with a willing, panting mouth, his head slightly thrown back. The lighting in the photo accentuated how intimate, sexy and sensational the whole experience was.

His curious, amber eyes still hadn’t left the image. “Did you really do this?”

Noctis chuckled in a higher pitch than before, amused by the reaction the hunter gave from the photo. “Of course! That’s why I have it in the first place, silly man.”

“No, I mean… did you actually continue… with the act of, y’know…?”

“Sex?”

Gladiolus nodded slowly, finally pulling his gaze away to watch the younger man’s face.

“Yeah! That's my favorite part of shooting: being indulged by all those men… mmm… it’s the best thing ever. My orgasms are always the most incredible after the picture’s taken.”

Gladiolus cleared his throat nervously, handing him back the photo. “Does your husband know that you pose for what could be considered porn photos?”

Noctis swiveled his coffee cup in thought. “I do a lot of things he doesn’t know about,” he said, unphased by the man’s jaw dropping. “I get lonely. He’s gone like, 9 months out of twelve! And he says he wants to have kids…” He scoffed.

Gladiolus stayed quiet, still imagining the whole photo in his mind. He flinched when the other man sighed loudly.

“I miss him way too much for my own good,” he explained. “Sometimes after my shoots, I invite my partners over for drinks and casual conversation. Y’know, real harmless stuff. But it doesn’t always go that way, our brains completely foggy from the alcohol…”

Gladiolus became extremely wary of this man, listening to just how much inappropriate and wrong behavior he often got himself into.

“Our poor butler…”, he huffed a laugh. “He hears everything, sometimes requesting us to keep it down. At times, I’ve got a threesome on my hands like the picture, but it’s just downright, fucking amazing!”

“Hmm, maybe. I just hope you’re happy with it,” he said quietly, a repressed reprimand hanging in his throat. “You sure your husband doesn’t know?”

“Dunno. But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He thinks I just laze around the house, masturbating over him all day and night… funny, huh?”

“Yeah, sure…” He sipped his coffee absentmindedly.

“You know, you still haven’t answered my question: did I change your mind about men?”

 

******

“...so it’s a good thing we don’t have to worry about being late with our mortgage bill,” Noctis finished the tour of the house, leading Gladiolus back into the foyer.

Just then, the front double doors opened as the butler’s accented voice greeted the silver-haired man who stepped into the manor. “Master Ravus, welcome home, sir,” he bowed, taking the master’s coat and umbrella.

“Thank you, Ignis. It is truly wonderful to be home.”

Noctis sprang over to his husband’s side lacing his arm with his. “Ravus… you’re home, darlin’...” He placed his hungry lips to Ravus’s, not quite getting the kind of embrace he was looking for as he simply pecked Noctis’s mouth. “Ravus,” he pouted. “Kiss me.”

The master of the house glanced over his lover’s shoulder and saw the hunter wave at him. “Please, dear, not while we have company,” he chided him softly.

The hunter walked over to them and stuck his hand out. “Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret I presume? It’s nice to meet you finally, sir.”

“Indeed, though I don’t know your name, Mister..?”

“Gladiolus Amicitia, lovey. He’s the hunter you called for yesterday,” Noctis chimed in, pecking his husband’s cheek while lovingly rubbing on his arm.

Ravus sighed, clearly annoyed by his lover’s clinginess. “Ah, yes. Mr. Amicitia, a pleasure. Mayhaps we shall discuss exactly what it is you can do for us?” He shook his hand.

Gladiolus nodded with a kind grin. “Of course, sir.”

“Let’s talk in the library, huh?”, Noctis insisted, pulling on his husband’s arm. “Ignis just lit the fireplace in there so it’s warm and cozy…”

Gladiolus certainly didn’t miss that quick, suggestive wink the raven shot at him.

 

******

“So, Mr. Amicitia then,” Ravus spoke, scratching his white beard as he sat properly on the plush sofa. “Tell me, do you have much experience in this area?”

Gladiolus perked up, being addressed directly by this highly respected man he himself held quite highly. “Yes, sir. My father taught me just about everything there is to know about daemons: from seeking them out to the proper way to dispose of the dirty bastards. If you’ll pardon the language,” he smirked. “I even taught my sister the same. Iris Amicitia? Not sure if you’ve heard of her.”

Ravus thought a moment, reaching for his tea cup. “Ah,” he snapped, “the Daemon Slayer? Yes, yes, I’ve heard a great deal about such a fine woman. Not many would have the courage enough to face those horrid beasts,” he eyed him knowingly.

“No, sir,” the hunter added, leaning over his knees. “But my sister’s one of the bravest ones.”

“I’m grateful. Gods know I’ve despised them since they stole my sister from me years ago…”

The book-lined room fell quiet as the fireplace cracked and crinkled behind the hunter, who sat with his head low. He glanced up and watched as Ravus gave him a small smile before his heterochromic eyes stared into the blaze of red, orange and yellow flames.

He wondered how such a saddened man ever continued on with his life after so much suffering. If he ever lost Iris, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go on living. But perhaps there was more to this man than he let on…

His husband seemed to act like it.

As if the raven read his mind, he appeared suddenly out of nowhere and plopped himself up on the back of the sofa, throwing his legs over his husband’s shoulders. “You guys still talking business?”

Ravus didn’t move an inch, the groping of his lover seemed to have no effect on him anymore. “Yes, dear heart, we were just about to discuss our set-up plan and fees,” he said, wrapping his arms over his legs. “Please, be quiet.”

Noctis pouted, slipping down a little further down onto Ravus’s back, snaking his arms across his chest while he kissed into his white locks. Gladiolus couldn’t help but stare at the two lovers.

“About our plan, Gladiolus…”

Ravus’s stern voice ripped the hunter’s eyes away from the moaning Noctis above his husband. Gladiolus cleared his throat, pulling his collar from his neck as he began to sweat. “Sir?”

“I wondered if you might start searching the kitchen?

“Uh, yes, sir, if that’s what you’d like me to do,” he chuckled awkwardly, gawking at Noctis again, whose hands slid ever so slowly down his lover’s arms as he leaned lower to leave noisy, sloppy kisses all over Ravus’s neck as he spoke.

“Yes, I do. See, the daemons seem to make more noise at night. And our bedroom being set right over the kitchen provides much disturbance, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“Mm-hm… it’s cuz I wake ‘em up when I scream for you, darlin’...” Noctis murmured, his tongue slipping out of his swollen, pink lips and licking constantly at Ravus’s white beard. “Nothing can stop us when we’re rocking the bed so loudly…”

Gladiolus tried to hide his smirk behind his hand, pretending to cough.

“Hush, Noctis!” 

The hunter flinched at the yelp Noctis made when his husband slapped his cheek.

“That will be enough,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his husband’s thigh before Noctis gripped his chin and took his mouth in a tongue kiss, tightening his arms and legs to coil his husband’s body.

Breaking the kiss with a satisfied groan, Noctis gazed at him while running a hand through his husband’s snowy locks. “I love you…”

“Yes, now please… let us talk,” he turned his attention back toward the hunter, smiling. “Gladiolus, is it alright that I’ll be paying you whatever is double your usual work? My husband can’t seem to sleep properly through the night without being woken by these disgusting creatures.”

Gladiolus watched Noctis with leering eyes, catching every little sensuous movement he made on Ravus’s body, when he glanced up at the hunter and smirked at him.

‘You like watchin’ this, huh?’, he mouthed, purposefully squeezing his husband’s shoulders while he dropped his mouth open wide to lick and suck at his lover’s chin. ‘I’m just getting started…’

Gladiolus fidgeted once more in his seat as the thought of Noctis’s pink, plump, fuzzy lips swallowing his throbbing member set him on fire. His pants all of a sudden felt way too tight, his aching cock panting for someone to stroke it. “Yeah, sir… that’ll be fine…”

Noctis caught his full gaze now, slowly unzipping his slacks and making lewd little mewls with every kiss as he slid his body up and down along his husband’s back to give his engorged member some friction. “Huhngh… Ravus…”

“Hush, my dear.”

Despite his constant shushing, Noctis continued to bob along his spine, throwing his head back as his cock was thumbed softly by the bones in his lover’s back. “Ravus, I want you…,” he mumbled breathlessly into his ear. “Please? Uh… gods...”

Gladiolus was so hot now, enjoying the sight of Noctis fucking himself on his husband. Those sounds that fell out of his lips earned a flying erection out of the hunter. He smiled, still keeping eye contact with the raven-haired man, who continued to tease his hormones beyond his capacity to control them.

Ravus reached behind and stroked his pale fingers beneath his husband’s thighs, gaining a loud moan from him as he ejaculated into his pants. “Hush now, darling!”

“Ravus!” Noctis bucked into the air and sighed heavily into his release. One touch from his husband’s fingers at the brink of coming and he was over the edge in a second. “I want more…”

“I said be quiet, Noctis,” he said forcefully, pinching both of his thighs to get him off, but it only made the raven laugh and kiss at his nape again.

“I said I love you,” he purred, snuggling into his neck and humming a song.

“What do say, Gladiolus? Will you do this work for us?”

Gladiolus had some trouble trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and his uncontrollable panting to answer the master. Noctis moaned again, gazing at him through half-lidded, bleary sapphire eyes. He swallowed hard at this, his arousal pushing against the middle of his pants.

“Sounds good, sir. I’ll be here in the early morning, seven sharp.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a little different than what I planned. I still hope you like it!

He thinks he might have slept for an hour, maybe two, but it had been a long night with fruitless efforts. He had camped out in the master's kitchen since midnight the night before, searching relentlessly for any sign of daemons… to no avail.

 

 He couldn’t lie though, the lack of sleep wasn’t the only reason he felt so exhausted. His mind kept replaying the events of two nights ago, and the teasing and public affection of the master’s husband who couldn’t keep his hands nor his eyes to himself.

 

 Gladiolus was witness to such an inappropriate display of sexual indulgence, stripping away his renewed innocence since the last time he had sex a year ago. But he guiltily enjoyed every second of it: the incessant moaning, the lewd gawking, the public consensual touching and groping of his husband… it turned the hunter on like nothing ever had before in his life.

 

 But he had sworn he would never consent to sex with another man again, no matter how many times, if any, Noctis would ask him after showing him that photo.

 

 Wait, why was he even thinking that way? Noctis was a married man. It was completely out of the question to lust after him, even though he made Gladio feel like his genitals were erupting with passion. Ravus was a kind and generous man, one who clearly loved his husband.

 

 Why would Gladio go to such a length to break them apart?

 

 He sat at the head of the kitchen table, his head in his hands as his fresh brewed coffee steamed by his arms. The house seemed pretty quiet right now, the only stir came from the butler and his early morning chores to attend to.

 

 Suddenly, Gladio’s ear caught on to a slowly growing rocking noise, followed by someone’s desperate cries. It put him on edge, thinking maybe this noise could really be a daemon as he jumped to his feet and gripped the hilt of his weapon.

 

 He stood at the ready, waiting to strike should the daemon sneak up from behind him. Gladio was more than happy to be receiving double his pay, working extra hard just for the master’s sake. He seemed a fair man, why shouldn’t he protect them from these heartless hordes of darkness?

 

 The rocking became louder and caused the entire kitchen to rumble and rattle from the fierceness of it. Preparing himself for whatever horror would jump out at him, he took up a defensive stance and awaited the monster… until he heard a deep moaning from above.

 

 “Oh, Ravus… oh, Ravus… oh Ravus!”

 

 Gladio halted, releasing his grip on his blade as he listened for more, perking his ears to hear it clearly.

 

 “Oh, Ravus!! Ravus, please!! Oh gods!!! Ravus, Ravus, Ravus!!”

 

 There was no doubt in his mind as to what was causing so many tremors. The master and his husband were only too busy having the loudest sex ever to remember and respect that they had a guest in the house. Gladio smirked as Noctis’s moans echoed through the hollow walls and the banging intensified.

 

 “Ravus! Gods, Ravus, take me!! So good!! Ravus, Ravus, oh gods, Ravus!!”

 

 He wondered what exactly the master was doing to him to elicit such passionate screams from his husband. Perhaps they were having traditional sex, the usual way with top and bottom. But he figured Noctis was a little too loud for it to be something simple like that.

 

 He glanced at his watch… 09:08.

 

 It was way too early for his mind to be sneaking off for naughtiness.

 

 Eventually the rocking stopped and the master’s husband fell silent, leaving Gladio to grab at himself in the quiet of the kitchen while still hearing Noctis’s moans in his head. The butler passed by a few times, but he had no words for the hunter as he went about his own business.

 

 Gladiolus worked himself into his own orgasm pretty fast, repeating the husband’s deep, sensuous moaning through each stroke. By then, the morning turned late and he could hear the two lovers upstairs getting ready for the day.

 

 Around 12:51.

  
  


 *******

 

 “Ravus…” Noctis rolled onto his bare belly, sprawled out completely naked at the end of the bed as he watched his husband gather all of his supplies into three suitcases. “Do you really have to go today?”

 

 “Yes, dear heart,” he grumbled, stuffing a neatly folded collared shirt into his third case. “You’ll be fine till I return.”

 

 Noctis groaned, batting his eyelashes at the silver-haired man. “Can’t we do it one more time? Please? You’ve been gone forever!”

 

 “No.”

 

 “But, Ravus…” Noctis whined, flipping over unto his back so his raven strands hung suspended by his flushed face. “I’ll shave this time so you can feel my face! Please, just one more?”

 

 “I said no!” The master’s heterochromic orbs glared darkly at his husband, grabbing up his suitcases and heading for the door. “And do try to remember we have a guest downstairs in case you have a mind to stroke yourself, screaming and writhing so that the bed creaks… I’m going to be late now because of you.”

 

 Noctis frowned, sitting up on his knees as his husband walked out the door.

 

 He poked his head in once more. “And remember to take it this time, alright? You haven’t checked in forever,” he scolded and commanded simultaneously.

 

 The raven fumbled with his husband’s robe strap that lay hanging off the edge of their king bed. “Uh huh... it’s cuz you’re never here to make one…,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

 “Noctis?” His tone was firm and angry.

 

 “I’ll take it, okay?”

 

 “Good. I’ll see you.”

 

 He slammed the door shut, making Noctis flinch as he scooted off the bed with a huff, stomping into the bathroom.

  
  


 *******

 

 “A grand afternoon, Mr. Amicitia,” Ravus greeted the hunter at the top of the foyer stairs, his suitcase handles filling his palms. “Did you discover anything last night? Any sighting of daemons?”

 

 “No, sir. I saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary,” he replied, trying hard not to mention how he was the unfortunate victim of those frequent moans of pleasure filling his ears from the couple’s morning romp. “Everything seemed good.”

 

 “I was afraid of that. They probably sensed you were here, the heathens.”

 

 The butler appeared from the kitchen with keys to the master’s car. “Lord Ravus,” he bowed, “your cab has not yet arrived. Shall I escort you to the airport?”

 

 “Bastards,” Ravus muttered. “Yes, thank you, Ignis.” He addressed the hunter again as he finished off the last step and headed for the door. “Mr. Amicitia, if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to give me a call. Ignis is here as well, his services are superb.”

 

 Gladio raised a brow, wondering why the master was leaving for somewhere alone. “Uh, sir, where are you headed? And isn’t your husband accompanying you?”

 

 Ravus chuckled rather darkly. “Ah, it’s a playwright convention! We have them every year,” he explained as Ignis helped him into his long, dark coat. “And no, my husband never comes for these kinds of things. He’s asked once or twice, but those times he did attend, he was bored out of his mind. So he stays.”

 

 “What does he do here?”

 

 “I don't know, perhaps he just sits around all day. But I really must be going,” he rushed out the door with his butler. “I hope you find something, Gladiolus! Contact me if you do!”

 

 “Yeah, I will, sir!”, Gladio waved at him as the door slowly closed on its own, leaving him to the silence of the grand foyer.

 

 As he walked back to his place in the kitchen, Gladio thought it awfully strange how the master seemed to think of leaving his husband alone as humorous. It wasn’t that funny, in fact he thought it was a bit cruel.

 

 The vain cackle Ravus let out before he left… it rubbed Gladio the wrong way. Ravus seemed the very image of a kind and loving husband, the raven definitely made it known to him. Or maybe it was all a ruse, and Noctis only pretended.

 

 Whatever their problem was, he wanted to stay the hell out of it. He suddenly felt like an intruder in the Nox Fleuret Mansion, lingering here for just a couple hundred bucks more than his usual wages.

 

 Why they both acted so friendly and hospitable toward him, he had no idea. This famous manor began to feel more like a fancy charade than a real life situation. Most people saw the rich as only spectres of real humans, faking their happiness for the sake of appearing better than everyone else.

 

 He argued with himself if he should go up and find the master’s husband to talk to him, or if he should just sit still in his own rented space and mind his own business. It wasn’t really a tough call, but he couldn’t resist the feelings he begun to have for Noctis.

 

 How would Noctis feel if he had approached him? Alone? Alone in his bedroom? That picture of a naked, erotic Noctis floated back into his memory, pushing all motives of going to him out of his mind.

 

 But he still left the kitchen regardless, his heavy boots leading him up the foyer steps toward the master’s bed chamber.

  
  


 *******

 

 A minus. That’s what it showed. Noctis scoffed, roughly throwing it into the trash. “Of course it’s negative… you should piss on your own fucking stick…” He sat naked with his knees apart on the toilet, hiding his face in his hands. “If you were ever home, then maybe we could have one, Ravus,” he sighed, a sob hanging on every breath.

 

 After a few moments crying softly, he stood by the mirror to make sure he was presentable. He was satisfied enough with his dark hair, deep blue eyes and dark beard stubble, always remembering how his frequent partners had called him “fucking gorgeous” and “a real beauty”. But inside, he felt like a total mess.

 

 He stepped out of the bathroom, wiping some tears off of his cheeks when he gasped at the sight of Gladio in his bedroom and froze. “Uh…”

 

 “Sorry! Sorry, I’ll get out,” Gladio shouted, shielding his eyes with his arm as he backed out of the bedroom threshold.

 

 “No, no, it’s okay,” Noctis said, tying his husband’s robe around his naked form. “I’m covered. And besides,” he chuckled. “You’ve already seen me naked.”

 

 Gladio halted with his heels hanging off the wooden railing edge of the stairs in the hallway. “You… sure?”, he asked hesitantly, having not removed his arm from his peering eyes yet. “I know I saw your photo and all, but real life is a totally different thing.”

 

 I’m sure,” Noctis giggled, taking hold of Gladio’s raised arm and pulling him into the bedroom. “C’mon, I wanna show you something…”

 

 Unable to protest against Noctis’s deep, sensuous, velvet tone and his smooth grip, the hunter let himself be dragged into the raven’s private quarters, where many insane, possibly immoral acts of sex had occurred.

 

 The scent of the room was intoxicating, wafting through Gladio’s nostrils as it aroused his member poking at the front of his pants already. This man certainly had a strange effect on him. The aroma consisted of a sweet yet sour piercing odor that reminded Gladio of numerous times he’d visit a woman’s apartment for a one night stand before work the next morning.

 

 The first smell he could make out was that of plums… oddly. Sweet, plump plums on the edge of ripeness before falling, followed by a musky, antique-ish odor that churned up the very thought of wet, hot, satisfying sex; the kind that often left one drowning in the aftermath of intense release and pleasure, panting and the achiness of the body begging for more.

 

 He found it rudely stimulating, his erection becoming rock hard against his zipper. He slowly lowered his arm from his eyes and dared to glance into the master’s bedroom. But the first thing he saw was Noctis’s fuzzy lips upturned in a rather suggestive smirk.

 

 He mustered the courage to smile back, immediately turning his attention to the room as he strutted in the direction of the bathroom. “It’s a nice room you have here,” he mused simply, hoping the other man wouldn’t catch the slight whimper in his voice.

 

 Noctis hummed in response. “You think so? My husband decorated it, but I’m not a big fan of purple. I like black better.”

 

 “Still nice,” he kept up, trying to talk about anything other than the fact that he was standing right in the middle of the master’s love nest.

 

 “Oh, uh,” Noctis began stuttering, catching Gladio’s gaze at the man dressed only in a white, embroidered robe. “Sorry about the noises from last night… I can’t help it when my husband gets so into it that I start screaming.”

 

 Oh. Gladio was about to ask which ‘noises’ he was referring to, until Noctis came right out with it. He unwillingly blushed, remaining silent as he studied the rest of the room. Silk, purple lace lined almost everything in the room. The walls painted a soft lavender with white laced wallpaper sheets lining every foot apart along the entire wall. A canopy hung over the enormous, disarray of silken sheets, a plush, fluffy blanket covered the bed and draped a little over the purple, carpeted floor.

 

 It was a tad much with all the purple, but it seemed cozy enough.

 

 “So I have the thing I wanna show you,” Noctis chimed, pulling another picture card out of his husband’s robe pocket. “I was gonna show my husband today, but he left too soon.”

 

 “Speaking of,” Gladio said quickly in an attempt to change the subject. He was sweating in all orifices. “How long will your husband be gone?”

 

 “About a month… like always,” he said sadly, sneaking in close to Gladio’s back and sliding a hand over his shoulder as he passed the card to him. “Here. Lemme know what you think.”

 

 Gladio shut his eyes, holding the card loosely between three fingers. “Are you sure you want me looking at you, Noctis? Are you absolutely positive?”

 

 “For fuck’s sake, yes. I don’t care! Gawk all you want!”

 

 This was starting to get very uncomfortable now, Noctis blatantly almost yelling that he could care less who saw him naked. Despite his ‘profession’, it still didn’t seem right to Gladio, who looked at the photo anyways.

 

 This one appeared a lot more racy than the last, and a lot more in-your-face. Noctis, completely naked once again, sat on his knees with a black leather collar hung around his neck. Gladio’s eyes followed the front of the collar to a leash leading up to a man’s muscular, veiny grip. The looming, naked body of the man stood in front of him, his dark eyes glaring at Noctis like a master whose dog had disobeyed him.

 

 The man’s mouth hung open as if he were yelling at Noctis, whose pink swollen lips dripped with saliva as he sucked halfway up the man’s engorged shaft that spilled cum slipping down Noctis’s mouth. The raven’s palms splayed out over the man’s well-built thighs, appearing to be massaging them.

 

 Before Gladio had time to voice his opinions about the picture, he felt thin, slightly toned arms snake around his waist and squeeze ever so gently. Sweat beaded across his temple as Noctis hummed behind his lips, nuzzling into his spine.

 

 “Mmm… you’re so firm… y’know why I showed you that picture?”

 

 “Uh, w-why?” He sharply inhaled as Noctis’s arms tightened around him.

 

 “Because,” he mumbled lustily, kissing the back of his shirt. “That’s my favorite way to play… I like being controlled, handsome…”

 

 Gladio froze, feeling the soft kneading of Noctis’s fingers across his toned, firm abs. He had called him handsome, he was touching him… kissing along his spine… his member was harder than ever now, pre-cum slithering down his thighs.

 

 His body was begging for sex… his blood pressure skyrocketed, his heart drummed rapidly against his chest, sweat poured down his back, his breaths heaved and hitched with every exhale… how the hell was he going to get out of this?

 

 Noctis was basically asking him to have sex. A married man, his husband gone for at least a month, all alone in the house… he was asking Gladio, a complete stranger, to touch him in all the intimate ways possible.

 

 Taking the deepest breath he could manage, he slowly peeled Noctis’s hands away from his stomach and turned around to face him. “Noctis, p-please… don’t ask me for this,” he said calmly, bringing the smaller man’s hands back down to his sides. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

 

 Noctis glanced up at him with a sullen pout, bringing his hands up to slide over Gladio’s. “Actually, yeah, I do. Don’t think I didn’t notice your little pal panting for me,” he teased, eyeing the taller man’s erection straining the fabric of his slacks. “It’s okay, I like that. We can do this, it won’t take long…”

 

 “Noctis-”

 

 “Shh!” He tiptoed and ghosted his lips over Gladio’s ear, slipping his tongue out to lick up his lobe. “C’mon… come over to the bed, Gladiolus... “

 

 Gladio shivered a bit at the raven's warm, husky breath on his face. All the sensitive crevices in his body were hungry for what Noctis was prepared to give him, and for once in his life, was about to let it lead him into what he would regret in plain hindsight.

 

 He would worry about the accusations of the man’s husband in an hour… maybe...

 

 “You like being controlled, Noctis?”

 

 “Mm-hm… wanna feel the bed?”

 

 “Do I ever,” he growled, holding Noctis’s shoulders and pushing him over onto the bed, earning a hearty laughter from him as he bounced on his back.

 

 “Ah ha ha! You don’t waste any time, do you?!” He giggled uncontrollably as Gladio crawled on top of him entirely. “Yes, Gladiolus,” he ran his hand along the front of Gladio’s sweater, almost purring as he felt just how toned the man was underneath. “This is what I want… dominate me, please… you want to use a collar?”

 

 Gladio smirked and shook his head, undoing his scarf to tie together Noctis’s wrists behind his head. “Don’t need it, sweetheart. I’ve got other ideas…”

 

 Noctis groaned at the excitement of it all, whining happily into Gladio’s untying of the robe. “Oh, yes, please!! I can’t wait, Gladiolus!!” He arched into the other man’s slow fingers working the robe loose. “Go faster!”

 

 But then he stopped. Gladio’s hands paused from loosening it all the way, backing away and off of Noctis. He lowered his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, I can’t.”

 

 Noctis held himself up to look at the man, panting. “What?”

 

 “I can’t do this with you, Noctis. It’s wrong and I feel wrong. You’re married…”

 

 Noctis blew a raspberry. “So? I do this all the time with other guys! What’s wrong with you and me?”

 

 Gladio flashed him a frustrated frown. “Because I feel like I’m hurting your husband… and you! I just can’t…” He buried his face in hands as he backed into the wall. “I can’t.”

 

 Noctis struggled to sit up, his hands still bound behind his head. “But you were doing such a fantastic job! We don’t have to stop!” Since the robe was basically falling off his body from fumbling with the tie, Gladio caught a tiny glimpse of how beautiful Noctis’s pale flesh was.

 

 But he turned away, wanting to preserve the respect he had for Noctis and his husband. “No. We did have to stop. I’ve uh, I’ve gotta go…” He ran for the door.

 

 “Wait! Gladiolus, don’t leave. We can have sex, really! Ravus won’t ever know!”

 

 “I already said I can’t, Noctis. I’m sorry,” he kept his back to the younger man, and his head low. “I’m here to work and that’s it.”

 

 “Gladiolus,” Noctis’s voice took a childish, demanding tone. “Gladiolus, please! I just wanna be fucked by you! Please!”

 

 Gladio sighed, then turned toward him once more. “No,” he replied, then ran out into the hallway and down the stairs as fast as he could.

 

 “Gladiolus!”, Noctis called out, scooting off the bed, the scarf loose enough to squirm his hands out of. “GLADIOLUS, WAIT!”

 

 He never came back in.

  
  
  


 *******

 

 The butler rapped quickly on the wall beside the master’s bedroom, hearing loud crying from the inside. “Master Noctis, are you alright?” His tone firm and straight as he spoke.

 

 “Go away, Ignis,” Noctis sobbed, writhing on the messy bed. “Just go away.”

 

 The butler stepped inside and walked over toward the bedside table, taking a seat on the edge of the bed opposite Noctis. “Where is Mr. Amicitia? He’s not to be found in the manor.”

 

 “Dunno and don’t care… just-” He glanced up at his butler while prone on his back, naked. His cheeks streaming with tears. “Iggy?”

 

 That small, pleading voice his master often used was too familiar to the butler, knowing exactly what it meant. “No, Noctis. Absolutely not. I refuse to indulge your fantasies.”

 

 “But Iggggggyyyyyyy…”, Noctis whined, sitting up on his knees as he walked them closer to Ignis’s back. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and licked around his neck. “Iggy, please touch me… please? Both of them left me and I don’t have anybody to play with. You always feel so good inside of me…,” he breathed into his nape.

 

 “No, Noctis, now here.” He handed him the phone, that rang repeatedly as the call awaited an answer. “Talk to him.”

 

 Noctis sat back on his heels and bit his lip, holding back more tears as he pressed the phone to his ear. “H-hello? Ravus?”

 

_ “Noctis.”  _ His voice as low and unsurprised as ever.

 

 “Hi, darlin’, I miss you…,” Noctis replied with a smile, trying to maintain a cheerful attitude. “How was the flight?”

 

_ “Did you take the test?” _

 

 A simple question, but one that annoyed Noctis. “Uh-huh. It came out negative… again,” he huffed, rubbing his eyes.

 

 A disapproving sigh snuck through the phone speaker.  _ “So, you still cannot conceive… hmm… why do you think that is, Noctis?” _

 

 Noctis absentmindedly fingered a loose thread in the bedspread, taking a quick glance at Ignis’s sympathetic yet judgemental jade gaze. “I dunno…” He started to feel nervous as he knew his husband was marking off his mental checklist of failures. “Because we don’t get to have sex when you’re gone so long?”

 

_ “Hush, Noctis, you know that’s wrong. Do not blame this on me, I work for both of us. You were supposed to go to the doctor for an appointment concerning why you are infertile. Did you go today?” _

 

__ Thinking about his response while biting his lip to repress his tears, he reluctantly answered. “No.”

 

_ “Why?” _

 

 The stern scolding Noctis was receiving forced him to tell the truth for fear of reprimand. “I just didn’t want to go.”

 

 Spiteful laughter from the other line.  _ “You just didn’t want to go, hmm?” _

 

__ “I miss you, Ravus,” Noctis whimpered, a tear slipping down his face. “I miss feeling you inside of me…”

 

 Ravus scoffed.  _ “You can survive a month without me, Noctis. It’s not the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last.” _

 

 “When exactly will you b-be home, Ravus?”

 

_ “I told you. A month. And you’re not to touch Ignis, do you hear me?” _

 

__ “But, Ravus-”

 

_ “And no ‘visitors’. I forbid you from calling anyone but me. Is that understood?” _

 

__ “R-Ravus, I can’t… I can’t keep doing this… please come home! I miss you!” He bawled into the phone, barely incoherent over his sobs. “I want you so badly, Ravus!”

 

_ “Enough, Noctis. Stop crying,”  _ he commanded, but Noctis cried louder as his emotions spilled over.

 

 “Why do you d-do th-this to me?! I haven’t done a-anything to you! I love you!”

 

_ “Hush, Noctis! I said be quiet!” _

 

 Noctis tried to calm himself now, every breath hitching with a latent sob. “Will you c-come home?”, he asked, nibbling on his thumb knuckle.

 

_ “No,”  _ he replied firmly, without an ounce of kindness.  _ “You will do as I say, Noctis, and do not embarrass me again. I will not stand for when people tell me I’m married to a needy whore… although, it’s not far from the truth.” _

 

__ “Ravus,” Noctis whined softly. “I love you.”

 

_ “Yes. I suppose there’s some merit in that phrase uttered between us. You do know that I regret the day I married you?” _

 

__ “You say that all the t-time.”

 

_ “And I mean it. You are nothing more than a piece of candy. A fleshy, shallow little thing with no ambitions but to be used for the pleasure of sexual dalliances. Nothing more.” _

 

__ “Ravus, I love you,” Noctis repeated hoarsely in a loving tone, hoping that he’d get the same love returned from his husband.

 

_ “Thank you, now I must be going. Follow my orders, Noctis, I will not tolerate your disgusting behavior. I’ll talk to you soon,”  _ he said coldly.  _ “If you don’t, you will receive serious punishment when I return home.” _ The line went dead.

 

 Noctis dropped the phone on the bed with a whimper, curling into the mess of sheets and pulling them up and over his naked, shivering form.

 

 Ignis sighed and returned the phone gently into its dock. “Shall I help you get ready for the day, Noctis?”

 

 The raven simply shook his head, pulling the covers up further to hide his face.

 

 “Very well.” He patted his master on the shoulder and stood up from the bed, adjusting his suspenders before quietly making his way to the door.

 

 “Ignis?”

 

 Ignis’s eyes wandered back over to that pathetic murmur under the heavy covers. “Yes, Noctis?”

 

 “Would you call my agent? I need to let him know that-”

 

 “I will not,” he interjected. “Lord Ravus has instructed me to keep you home and without contact to any others till he returns. Now, sleep well.” He turned and began to close the door behind him, shutting the lights off in the bedroom.

 

 “Ignis, wait, I-”

 

 “Sleep WELL, Master Noctis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will have sex in it, I promise. I had to get that angsty stuff out of the way first.
> 
> Lemme know what you're thinking about this one


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first foray into BDSM and if it stinks, I apologize.

The room still lay in silent darkness as he approached the doorway, but it was no surprise to the butler. Temper tantrums had their way of frequenting Noctis, always when things didn’t work in his favor, which wasn’t very often to be frank.

 

 Both Master Fleuret and his butler had learned long ago not to respond to those little upsets that Noctis cried over, instead leaving him to his own childish tears until he calmed down and acted like the adult he had aged as.

 

 Although in the past, before Ignis could truly just leave his master to cry out his complaints, he had been the one to comfort the raven. He would go to him and offer his body in so many innumerable ways for Noctis to use at his behest, regretting his inherited sympathetic nature.

 

 Only at Ravus’s stern urging did the butler finally ignore Noctis’s constant begging, not willing to fall under his master’s disapproval any longer. Despite Noctis’s protests, Ignis followed through with his master’s wishes and stayed away from his husband during those obnoxious tantrums.

 

 But tonight seemed a little different than usual, his heart actually going out to his master’s tears. He didn’t really know how to deal with it this time, what with Master Fleuret gone once more.

 

 “Master Noctis?”, he called quietly into the bedroom, flicking the ceiling light on. He found his master still sprawled out underneath the purple covers, one arm dangling over the side, his face buried in the pillows.

 

 Noctis turned his head to the side and groaned, shielding his poor burning eyes from the horrible fluorescent light. “Shut it off, Iggy! Dammit!”

 

 “Noctis, you’ve slept long enough. It’s 11:30 a.m., and I won’t let you oversleep.” He walked over and slapped his master’s behind, earning a tired moan followed by a slight giggle from him as he turned onto his back.

 

 “Do it again, Ignis~,” he purred, stretching on the pillows and smirking rather rudely at his butler. “But do it harder.”

 

 “No,” he replied simply, opening the wardrobe doors as a pair of fluffy handcuffs fell out and rolled on the carpet. His jade gaze followed them to where they sat before the edge of the bed, but shook his head of any inappropriate thoughts and returned to deciding on one of Noctis’s favorite outfits. “What should you like to wear today, Noctis?”

 

 “You.”

 

 “Enough, Noctis,” he grumbled. “You remember the very words your husband commanded you follow?”

 

 Swinging his leg back and forth as he reclined his head against his arms, he smirked. “Yeah, but he’s not here and you are. So you have to do whatever I say, okay?”

 

 “Noctis, I-” His hormones betrayed him the moment he looked back at his master: all sleepy-eyed, naked, and sliding his thumb knuckle in and out of his teeth with a gaze of all-consuming lust.

 

 “Pleeeeaaaaase, Iggy?”, his whine ogled the butler’s growing bulge, forming a plane in the front of his slacks. “You wanna make me happy, right?”

 

 Out of pure contempt rather than passion, Ignis snatched up the pair of fuzzy handcuffs and jumped knees-first on the bed, unzipping his slacks as he straddled Noctis’s thin waist. Noctis’s blue eyes practically glowed, excitedly putting his hands out to Ignis when he saw the handcuffs.

 

 “Ignis,” he laughed. “Are you really gonna?!”

 

 “Silence!”

 

 His shout almost echoed throughout the entire mansion, Noctis stifling his laughter as he bit his grinning lip. Ignis set to work forcefully bringing Noctis’s hands behind his back and clasping the cuffs around both wrists, the little giggles tumbling from his master annoying him to no end. Then he flipped Noctis onto his belly, the chuckle flailing out onto the pillow as his breath hitched. 

 

 “Iggy~...,” he murmured, wantonly spreading his legs as Ignis inched closer on his knees, removing his belt to tie it around Noctis’s neck. He tied it tight, but only enough to slightly constrict his airway so as not to mortally choke him. When he was finished, he held the rest of the leather belt like a leash, slapping Noctis’s ass cheek with his gloved hand to cause him the worst sting than if it were his bare hand.

 

 “Now, Noctis,” he breathed, pulling on the belt strap to bring Noctis’s head back so he could whisper close to his ear. “You will do as  _ I  _ say… Disobey me, and you will be punished. Be a good boy, and I’ll give you what you desire, but you must be patient with me.”

 

 He squealed, as loud as he could with a constricted throat. “Yes, Iggy…”

 

 A quick wetting of his lips and he leant down, settling his head between Noctis’s pure white, fleshy thighs as his plume of dirty blonde hair brushed up into his ass. He gripped his legs and held them above the bed, sliding his drippy tongue along the inside of his thighs.

 

 “I-Iggy!” His thighs quivered, his breath hitched, and the pleasure of this whole experience had been a long time coming for the master's needs. “Iggy, faster! Please, more-” His whiny begging was cut off as his butler yanked on the belt, choking his airway. His vision blurred for a moment, head throbbing with the sound of his rapid heartbeat.

 

 “Be a good boy, Noctis,” he commanded, his tone smoothly arousing as he massaged his master’s red, swollen ass cheeks. “You are not allowed to speak unless I say you may. Now, if you need me to stop, hum twice. Otherwise, do not speak.”

 

 “Mmm~…”

 

 Ignis grinned, the jade sheen in his eyes glossing over with possessive frustration. “Good, Noct… Good.”

 

 Resuming where he left off, the taller man tugged his glove off of his hand with his teeth, slipping a finger down and into Noctis’s wet bundle of nerves. He worked him into a rocking motion, his hips rolling as Ignis continued to finger his sensitive nub. Noctis’s fluids came pouring forth, coating Ignis’s finger in warm slick as he sped up the process.

 

 “Uhhhnnn,” Noctis moaned, burying his stubbled face into his pillow, feeling close to his release already. He threw his head back when his butler occasionally let his finger slip into his vaginal opening with every move forward. He opened his legs even farther, hoping to entice Ignis into fucking him all the way.

 

 “Not yet, dear Noctis,” he said, knowing all of his master’s little quirks during sex. He tugged on the belt gently, taking great pleasure in hearing wheezing in every gasp from Noctis’s lips.

 

 “Uhhhnnnggg... ah-” His breath caught in his throat once again at the pull of the belt, beginning to feel raw and scratchy. His orgasm rose up from the depths of his belly, overwhelming every muscle as it began to spasm and contract, his uterus imitating this rhythmic pattern. He cried out as he tipped just over his peak, but before he could come, Ignis pulled his finger out. Steadily, his body returned to its normal rhythm, feeling so incredibly empty and unsatisfied. “Iggy? Why?” His voice sounded hoarse from all the strain on his neck.

 

 Ignis spanked him once more, getting him to yell as he slipped off his slacks and underwear and crawled on top of his master’s back. His rock solid member dragging along Noctis’s arched spine, leaving pre-cum just above his cheeks as he brought it to rest in his master’s bound palms. “Be quiet, dear Noctis,” he scolded, “I told you, no talking. Now, stroke me, and I will let you come afterwards, am I understood?”

 

 Noctis smiled wide, his stomach flipping butterflies at Ignis’s velvet tone. He gave Ignis’s member a light, teasing squeeze, loving the feel of cum slipping through his fingers. “Y-yes, Iggy.”

 

 Gradually, Noctis stroked him gently, making sure he thumbed his juicy slit as Ignis grew even harder curled in his thin fingers. But his grip suddenly tightened on Ignis’s cock as he spread Noctis’s legs as far as they could go, his hips straining in slight pain. The butler reached down with both hands and continued to slide along his clit, his other fingers inching into his hole and curling, making Noctis arch even higher against Ignis’s chest.

 

 “Fuck, Iggy… AH-!”

 

 Ignis pulled on the belt again, choking Noctis as he leaned in and bit down hard on his nape, leaving a large hickey. “Language, Master Noctis…”

 

 Ignis’s expert fingering made Noctis groan loud enough to wake the daemons, his orgasm on the verge of sending him spiraling. Noctis’s massaging of his butler’s member was going slack, feeling out of control of his shivering body bouncing against the bed. Ignis noticed the lack of pleasure in his own body and thrust into his master’s hands, a gasp leaving Noctis as he quickly stroked him upwards.

 

 “Beg me for release, Noctis… Beg me…,” he whispered huskily, licking around Noctis’s shoulders. “Say my name…”

 

 “Fuck… Iggy, Iggy, Iggy…,” he chanted breathlessly, arching repeatedly up into his advisor’s hot, sweaty toned chest. “Uh, Iggy, please… make me… cum! Make me! Please!”

 

 “Good, Noctis, good…” He sped up his fingering to do as he promised, but he came first with Noctis’s last upward stroke, his straight, hot cock twitching and finally spilling out all over Noctis’s back and slipping onto the purple, silken sheets. Ignis let out a relieved sigh, his fingers still sliding all around in Noctis’s juices till he was screaming.

 

 “IGGY! IGGY! IGGY! GODS! IGGY, PLEASE!! FUCK ME!!! PLEASE!!”

 

 He came at once as Ignis slid his digits as far inside as they would go, curling and hooking onto his soft, contracting walls. “Yes, dear Noctis…,” he praised his master, kissing at the back of his head. “Good job… Very good…”

 

 “Iggy!” He dropped his head against his soft pillows, breaths ragged and his heart pounding in his breast. “Iggy, fuck… That was so gooooood…”

 

 Ignis backed off, his cock still twitching and leaking cum as he crawled around to Noctis’s face to present it to his master. “Would you like the rest, Noctis?”

 

 “Yes, Iggy,” he answered quietly, sucking obediently on his tip and swallowing what was left of his hot, sticky cum.

 

 Ignis’s head lolled back as his overstimulated, limp member was caressed by Noctis’s coarse tongue, his chin stubble tickling the inside of his thighs. His knees quaked with post-orgasm, feeling way past his limit when he heard heavy boots approaching the door to the bedroom and his heartbeat skyrocketed.

 

 His green eyes went wide as he stared into the gaze of Gladiolus, the hunter’s scruffy, scarred face frozen and bright red at the sight of servant and master engaged in such despicable sex.

 

 He said nothing and slowly closed the door without looking back.

  
  


 ******

 

 Gladio sat in the master’s study, sipping his coffee in silence as he stared into the crackling red and yellow flame, the warmth feeling lukewarm at best as he couldn’t get that image out of his head.

 

 The butler, stark naked, receiving oral sex from his master… He couldn’t believe he had just waltzed in on that, unable to convince himself that he wasn’t turned on by the whole sight. He hadn’t even considered it before, understanding that Ignis was rather cold and stern, but he had a gorgeous figure. Slight tones in his thighs, chest and facial muscles, dirty blonde hair plumage askew from his laborious sex, and that perfect tuft of blonde that scurried at the base of his engorged cock.

 

 He was quite attractive himself, but Noctis’s ass was also a sight to behold. Two milky mounds of soft flesh, begging to be fondled and caressed, he wondered how he was going to deal with all of this…

 

 Both men covered in a slick sweat sheen from heavy sex had him and his member panting for the same thing, but how could he ever think of following through with that?

 

 His thoughts were drowned out by a firm knock on the threshold of the study. “Mr. Amicitia?”

 

 Gladio nodded at the butler without meeting his eyes. “Hmm?”

 

 “I wish to…,” he lowered his head, bowing to the hunter. “Apologize for your… rather inappropriate encounter this morning. I hope this does not deter you from serving Master Fleuret to the best of your abilities.”

 

 “No,” he replied. “Not at all.”

 

 “Thank you, Mr. Amicitia. I shall do everything I can to make things comfortable for you while you stay with us.” He left the room with one last bow, offering the hunter an honest smile.

 

 Gladio was left alone to his raging hormones once again, slipping his hand into his pants for some relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes against Ignis’s good nature, but he'll do anything for his master, I guess
> 
> How'd I do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! Beware though, this chapter is very violent. I've added some tags, so be sure to check those first!
> 
> If anything bothers you, I urge you to turn back, please.
> 
> Here you are.
> 
> (The plot is really coming together now!)

“Just say yes… just say yes…” Noctis chanted breathily, holding tight to Ignis’s legs as the phone rang in the butler’s ear. He looked up at him and gave him that bright-eyed, innocent-enough grin that always pushed him farther than he wanted, or was permitted to go. “I’ve been a good boy~”

 

 Ignis glared down at him, pressing his palm to the speaker. “You have not, Noctis, and I will be telling your husband the truth,” he whispered harshly. “He has the right to know.”

 

 “Iggy, pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?” His hands moved along the softly toned ridges of Ignis’s thighs, trailing up to and massaging his ass. “I’ll make you so happy if you do.” Those fuzzy lips turned up such devilish thoughts, his dark blues spying on the butler’s focused expression.

 

 “Noctis, I-”

 

_ “Ah, Ignis?” _ The master’s voice came through loud and clear, Ignis’s pounding heart betraying his normally calm tone.

 

 “Yes, milord,” he answered, slapping Noctis in the back of the head. “How is everything with you?”

 

_ “Simply marvelous, thank you. As I had expected, the debut was a success! My play shone through with extraordinary reception! Glorious recognition, my forte.” _

 

 “As always, sir! That is indeed wonderful news! Congratulations,” he said, his breath hitching in the slightest as Noctis found his crotch and began kneading it, unzipping his slacks for better access. “Am I to assume you shall remain in the U.S. for at least two more-”

 

 Noctis giggled at the tremble in Ignis’s posture, slowly pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees, his fat cock springing free. “Iggy, tell him how good I’ve been,” he mumbled, fingers tantalizingly curled tight around his butler’s straining member.

 

 Ravus called for his butler, his voice sounding so tiny in the static that it made Noctis laugh harder.  _ “Ignis? Ignis, is everything alright?” _

 

 Ignis inhaled shakily, attempting to rid himself of his painful erection as his master stroked him endlessly. “Yes, milord, it-” He gasped, fingers on his free hand carding through Noctis’s hair and gripping him to pull him in closer. “Everything is fine. I’m helping Noctis with something at the moment,” he said, green eyes catching blue as he smirked and forced his master’s lips flush against his spurting tip.

 

 Squeezing his thighs, Noctis’s tongue made quick work of licking up pre-cum as he stroked faster, sneaky laughter spilling out of his busy mouth.

 

_ “Oh? And what might that be?” _

 

 Ignis held the phone away from his ear, his frustration about to break the walls of his sanity. “Noctis,” he growled, picking his master’s head up to make him look straight at him. “Don’t do this.”

 

 “Do what?”, Noctis inquired, grinning wider than ever as he chuckled. “I’m doing you!”

 

 Ignis slapped him, his palm burning in the aftermath with Ravus’s voice still droning along the static. “Speak to your husband. He should hear this from you.”

 

 Noctis wiped saliva and cum off his lips, a speck of blood on his hand. “No… I don’t wanna,” he replied quietly. “You tell him.”

 

 Ignis picked the receiver up again. “Master Ravus, Noctis would like to speak with you,” he said, viciously eyeing his master with all the disappointment he allowed himself to feel toward Noctis. “He has something to tell you.”

 

_ “Noctis? Noctis.”  _ Ravus’s voice always clanging that cold tone whenever Noctis’s name was uttered.

 

 Noctis reluctantly held the phone to his ear as Ignis walked over to his designated closet space while pulling his pants back up. “Um, Ravus?” Small and feeble, just how he felt right now.

 

_ “Noctis, what do you have to say for yourself? And be quick about it. I have no time for your silly nonsense.” _

 

__ “I, um…” Ignis returned to stand before him, hiding something behind his back. “I…”

 

_ “Speak, Noctis. Or do not speak at all.” _

 

 He looked up at Ignis for direction, his confession stuck in his throat. The words lodged themselves beneath his Adam’s Apple and he appeared to be on the verge of tears.

 

 ‘Tell him the truth,’ Ignis mouthed, jade eyes flashing anger. ‘Now.’

 

 Noctis sniffed, brushing a trailing tear from his scruffy cheek. “I can’t…”

 

_ “What can’t you do, Noctis? Among other things… such as conceive a child?” _

 

__ He gulped, swallowing his hesitation as his confession clawed its way up and out. “I fucked with I-Iggy… I mean, I… We, um…”

 

 A long sigh preluding a pause slashed through the static. Noctis sat there on his rump, holding the phone with two shaky hands before Ignis motioned for him to give it to him. His eyes watered and overflowed some. He knew what was coming, and he was afraid.

 

 He knew what Ignis hid behind his back.

 

 Ignis’s tone rang out chipper and mockingly happy as he pressed it to his head again. “Master Ravus, do I have your permission?”

 

_ “... How long did it last, Ignis?” _

 

 His sly smirk triggered Noctis’s free-falling tears. “Around half an hour, milord.”

 

 A deep, sinister chuckle from his husband sent Noctis’s heart dropping to his belly. _ “Double that then… you have my permission. And how did you fare that ordeal, Ignis?” _

 

__ “A bit sore, sir, but nevertheless I am well.”

 

_ “Good to hear it,”  _ Ravus said, relieved.

 

 Noctis hated this whole conversation. The disapproving glares and irritated tone Ravus took were bad enough, but to actually hear how glad his husband was that Ignis survived their little playtime? It was downright insulting, belittling; completely annihilating.

 

 He wondered, most of his thoughts occupied by such, why his husband never cared to ask how  **he** was feeling, or if he missed him. Even just a simple ‘I love you’ would go a long way, but Noctis rarely, if ever, heard those beautiful words come from Ravus: the very man who had pledged his love at the altar. Their wedding, for gods’ sakes.

 

It was a never ending cycle, for nearly ten years. And Noctis sat confused and bewildered at what he was witness to and soon to be victim of in front of him. He didn’t understand, and that only added to his misery.

 

 “Yes, milord,” Ignis agreed, nodding. His gaze might as well have bore Noctis into the ground. “I’ll see to it.” 

 

 He handed the phone back to Noctis as the raven sat up on his knees. “Ravus…? Are you… angry with me?”

 

_ “That will be resolved shortly, dear heart. Now, strip for Ignis.” _

 

__ “But-” His breathing quickened as Ignis strode up behind him.

 

_ “Quiet, Noctis! I said strip, now strip. And no arguments, or it shall be triple,”  _ he barked.

 

 Noctis did as he was commanded, laying himself naked on the hard floor of the parlor. The phone was set beside his head as Ravus spoke again, the sound causing Noctis to wince in fear.

 

_ “Noctis, you will be silent. No words. You know what I want to hear, and I will hear it. If you speak one word, I will have Ignis flip you over. Am I understood?” _

 

__ “But, Ravus, I’ll be a good boy, I promise! Please, please don’t let him do this to me! Please, don’t let him!”, he cried, hoping against hope they’d both have mercy on him. He didn’t understand.

 

_ “Those are _ **_words_ ** _ , Noctis! I said no words and you will abide by my instructions.” _

 

__ “Now, milord?”, Ignis asked loudly over Noctis’s sobs. Then he revealed a long, horrid, 10 pronged cat o nine tails from behind him and reeled it back, prepared to strike his target.

 

 “No, Iggy, wait! Ravus-”

 

_ “Now.” _

 

__ The first strike caused Noctis to cry out in pain, strangled and ragged as tears streamed down his face. Red lines burned into the milky flesh of his hips, the slightest cracks filling with blood. Again and again, the prongs flew against his body and made horrible slapping sounds, the knotted ends stained bright red. He thought he heard Ignis sniggering and that made it feel like real  **torture** , coupled with Ravus’s sour, icy tone counting the whips as soon as they made contact.

 

 He violently writhed and squirmed, sprawled out on the waxed floor. He saw his reflection in the marble, dotted with numerous splatters of blood and tears and he cried louder. ‘Please’, ‘No more’, and ‘Ravus’, were among the pleas thrashing around in his head, his body burning and stinging like he was on fire.

 

**Slap!**

 

_ “20.” _

 

__ **Slap!**

 

_ “21.” _

 

__ **Slap!**

 

_ “22,”  _ Ravus almost chanted the numbers, the static of the phone line praising what might have been a sing songy voice.

 

 Halfway to 60 and Noctis was screaming. Blood ran off of his spine and down his ribs, the force with which Ignis swung those prongs created a sickening crackle in the air before slamming across Noctis’s backside once again.

 

 Once or twice, Noctis tried crawling away, but was met with brutal opposition as Ignis pulled on his bruised, bleeding legs and brought him back.

 

 The lack of concern, the lack of caring, the lack and abandonment of any  **love** for whom Ravus had taken as his life partner only added to the constant torture. Many times, shame was scribbled across Noctis’s back in jagged slices, salty humiliation streamed down his scruffy cheeks and fell to the floor, caught in between by a desperate cry for help. It only hurt for so long, and by now, Noctis wished he had grown numb to his own feelings.

 

 He wondered if Ravus’s love for him had thinned almost to the point of nonexistence.

 

 After Ravus bid his butler goodbye, with no words saved for his husband, and the whipping stopped and the phone was hung up, Ignis watched with amusement as Noctis clawed at the floor in vain. He flopped onto his raw, burning back and arched, jolted by the sudden pain. 

 

 The butler approached his master, kicking lightly at his arm. “Come now, Noctis. It’s time for your rest,” he sighed.

 

 “Ravus!!”, Noctis cried, groping for an invisible object to hold on to. “Ravus!!”

 

 “Noctis, get up. Now,” he said firmly, cold and unkind. He reached down and grabbed Noctis’s arms roughly, dragging him along the floor. “I’ll rub some salve into those cuts for you, and then it’s off to bed.”

 

 “Iggy, stop!! Stop!! Please!!! IGGY!!! STOP!!!”

 

 Suddenly, the front doors were forced open. Gladiolus, upon hearing the mangled cries of the master's husband, raced inside and froze, horrified by what he saw. “The hell is going on here?!”

 

 Ignis halted, eyes wide at the hunter’s presence. Without missing a beat, however, he dropped his master against the stairs and brushed his hair up. “My apologies, but this is none of your concern, Mr. Amicitia,” he said, composing himself quite well.

 

 Gladiolus could only stare at the bloodied, wounded, tortured Noctis before him as he attempted to claw his way up the steps. But he fell back against the hard, marble floor and screamed in piercing, throbbing pain.

 

 “Any questions?”

 

 “Yeah,” the hunter responded finally, gently curling his huge arms around Noctis’s badly torn form. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

 

 Ignis eyed him sharply. “As I said, it does not concern you in the least. Now, good night.”

 

 “What about Noctis, huh? Your  **master** ?”

 

 “He’ll find his way to bed,” he waved him off, trotting up the grand staircase. “Sweet dreams,” he cooed.

 

 Angered and completely in shock by these events as they transpired, Gladiolus took this as a call from the gods to care for the master’s husband. If his own butler was satisfied with leaving him in a pool of blood, he’d make sure he’d take the responsibility to clean Noctis up and help him feel better.

 

 The exorbitant amount of money Gladiolus had been paid the past week by Master Ravus wasn’t the only beckon to his good nature, mind you. He didn’t think he would, but he began to feel something more for his master’s adorable little husband, and he felt it was his duty to see that he was well.

 

 He gathered him carefully into his arms and carried him up into the master’s bedroom. He placed him on the bed very gently and smoothed some dark locks away from his swollen face. “You alright?”, he asked, hushed and soft.

 

 Noctis’s bleary blue eyes registered about half of the hunter’s appearance, his mind still reeling from the brutality of his ‘punishment’. “R-Ravus?”

 

 He chuckled his sympathy. “Not even close, sweetie. It’s Gladiolus.”

 

 A whimper crawled out of his lips as he arched in pain. “G-Gladiolus… you… came back?”

 

 “Yeah. I’m gonna take care of ya, alright? You just lie there and relax. I’m gonna find some salve and towels and make you feel better…”

 

 Noctis forced a half smile, pain absorbing every ounce of his happiness. He reached out for the hunter, desperate for a human embrace. “G-Gladiolus…?”

 

 Gladiolus leaned into his arms and softly shushed him as he cried again. “It’s alright, sweetie, it’s alright… You’re fine, okay?”

 

 Noctis hitchingly breathed in Gladiolus’s musky, woody scent, snuggling inside his silky brunette mane. He weakly kissed at his scruffy cheeks, tears wetting the hunter’s neck. “Please… make love to me…”

 

 Gladiolus’s heart flew at those words, but he choked them back, clearing his throat. “Not yet, Noctis. First, I need to make you better.”

 

 “Please?”

 

 Oh gods, he was burning up and drowning at the same time, like a sinking ship ablaze in the middle of the ocean. He’d been waiting for this, but it wasn’t time yet. It would be going against all he believed in, and Noctis was in no condition for sex right now.

 

 He’d be patient, he’d be patient. He’d wait as long as he had to… as long as the time he waited was only until Noctis woke up. He dared to press a kiss to Noctis’s beautiful, forbidden forehead before hesitantly leaving to find some salve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me? I hope? Any comments, kudos, or questions I'd be happy to read through!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 5, and it has less plot and more porn. The next one will as well, but then the last one will definitely have more plot.
> 
> Promise. Here you go...
> 
> (Oopsie... I messed up in a part here concerning Noctis's anatomy...) But I fixed it :)

Gladiolus taps his foot nervously more than anything else as he stands in the middle of the darkened bedroom of the master. His heart beats in rhythm with his foot, eyes watching the expensive, antique clock above the archway. He gulps; he knows how wrong this is, but he’d agreed, and now he’d have to follow through. Gods, he’d wrestled himself into submission over this very thing since weeks ago.

 The master’s husband had locked himself in his closet, telling the hunter he’d be back in a flash… with a special surprise. But he wasn’t being as quick as Gladiolus had hoped, and with each second that passed, he reluctantly marched to war with his morality.

 The salve Gladio had worked into Noctis’s cuts and bruises had worked wonders, and within a few hours the sprightly raven was back up and jumping around.

 Of course, listening more to his pants than his mind, Gladiolus innocently let Noctis hang all over him and pepper his huge arms with kisses until the raven suddenly had an idea.

 A naughty one at that; needless to say, Noctis was more than happy to bound into the closet when Gladiolus obliged.

 Tiny giggles filtered through the space below the closet door, startling Gladiolus as he peered restlessly out of the bedroom. He prayed to the gods above that the butler was much too busy to come check on his master.

 “Gladiolus? Are you ready?” Noctis’s giggles had turned to hearty laughter.

 Gladiolus gulps again. “Yeah… yeah, whenever you are, s-sweetie.”

 “Ha ha! Close your eyes, ‘kay?”

 He closes his eyes, standing stock still. He doesn’t dare move because if he does, he’ll race to open that door himself and ravish his sexual hunger on all of Noctis’s sweet, white flesh. “They’re closed,” he says, and he hopes he sounds excited instead of highly embarrassed.

 “Keep ‘em closed~,” Noctis sings, his velvety voice clearer now that he’s finally stepped out of the clothes closet. He pads over carefully behind the man.

 Suddenly, Gladiolus feels soft, thin hands covering his eyes and a warm body pressed up against his back. There’s a ruffled sound, almost like wrapping paper before he hears that deep, sultry voice murmur against his ear.

 “ _ Too bad you’re not naked yet _ ~”

 His body trembled in the slightest as he felt those lithe paws try to pry his clothes off. But before one article of clothing was removed, he took Noctis’s hand from slipping inside his collar shirt and held it. “Wait, Noctis,” he says. “Can I see you?”

 Noctis laughed again. “Hmm, that’s a twist. But since this IS a surprise, yeah. Go ahead, you can look!”

 When he finally does open his eyes, he swears he never wants to leave this room ever again. His gaze roams shamelessly over Noctis, scantily clad in only a dark purple, sheer negligee that reveals his stomach and nipples behind a big, bright red ribbon, black see-through tights riding up past his hips, and he’s wearing no underwear; just the sight of that alone is enough to make Gladiolus’s cock howl for him, rising steadily with each rapid beat of his heart.

 Noctis saunters up to him with his hands clasped behind his back, head cocked curiously yet seductively. “You wanna open your present~?”

 Gladiolus rolls his eyes, tilting his head back with a loud groan. “Shit… What the hell - you only live once.” He pulls him to his chest and stares down at him, captivated by those luscious blue eyes. “Whaddya mean ‘open my present’...?”

 Noctis nuzzles against Gladiolus’s sculpted front, sniffing the musk of his sweat with a smile. He takes two fingers and imitates a walking motion up the man’s firm pec. “A little birdie whispered to me that today was your birthday… And guess what?” He leans up to lick across his collarbone and whispers, “I’m your present…”

 Gladio fingers the bow strings on Noctis’s torso and begins pulling it loose. Noctis steps back and gives him a sly smirk.

 “Happy birthday,” he says, and slowly sinks to his knees so that the bow is completely undone only by Gladiolus’s four fingers. He spreads his thighs and tugs on the man’s pants, looking up at him pathetically, begging him to meet him down here.

 Gladiolus’s heavy breath catches mid-gasp as he realizes Noctis is letting him be the dominant partner. 

 Oh, this is what he’s been waiting for. Ever the humble hunter.

 He plants himself on his knees and pushes Noctis back onto the soft, fluffy carpet, crawling over the smaller man. He begins unzipping his trousers and pushes them past his thighs. “Noctis…” He lowers himself down and hovers over Noctis’s face, brushing his chin against his. Their beards scraping against each other arouses him in a way that only Noctis could. “This is the best birthday present anyone’s ever given me.” He’ll deal with his immoral standings when he’s already damned to the seven hells. “I want you…”

 Noctis responds with a quick kiss to his cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Then by all means,” he says, bringing his thighs up. “Pretend I’m your cake.”

 When Gladiolus looks down, he sees there is a hole in the tights that’s lined up with the raven’s vagina. He really did think of everything. “First, I’ve gotta blow out my candles…” He grins and rips open the hole in Noctis’s tights causing him to laugh as the raven’s arousal springs free out of the sheer tights. He holds Noctis’s cock in place and licks at the pink tip teasingly, making Noctis gasp in laughter. His precum tastes sweeter than he would have thought, and it only makes him want more. Licking his lips of the white stickiness, he releases his tongue to slide along Noctis’s shaft up and under to his arse where he grips his hips and lifts him up so he can nuzzle between the warmth of his cock and vagina.

 Noctis arches and throws his head back with a loud moan, the tickle of Gladiolus’s stubble inside the crease of his genitals makes him leak more precum onto his belly. “Gladiolus!! You, ah-hahaha!”

 Then he retreats and takes all of him into his mouth, sucking like his thirst would never be quenched. He swallows every drop of precum, holding his head in place as Noctis bucks up into his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks and slides down Noctis’s shaft to suck harder, tongue caressing every vein popping out of his rock-solid member.

 Noctis bucks higher against the euphoric ministrations of the hunter’s mouth repeatedly, wantonly tossing his head back and forth as he moans and grips desperately at the carpet between his fingers. “Oh-oh-oh, Gladiolus! Gladiolus, I’m gonna- oh, oh, oh!”

 Gladio massages at his hips, rubbing soothingly as he sucks and slides down, sucks and slides back up, humming as Noctis lets out rapid gasps.

 “Gladiolus!” Noctis comes in the hunter’s mouth, holding himself up off the floor as he groans and lets his head fall backwards. Gladiolus angles his head up so he doesn’t drown in the raven’s hot stream of cum shooting down his throat, and swallows all of it like a weaned child for its last drops of milk. Then he sits back on his heels and licks his lips, gazing down lovingly at Noctis slumped over on the floor.

 Noctis’s blue eyes are closed limply as his arms fall from Gladiolus’s shoulders, legs falling open in ecstasy afterglow. He opens his eyes and looks up at his new partner, still smiling. “Have you made your wish?”

 Gladiolus chuckles at the weakness of Noctis’s sweet voice. “I have, and I hope it’s about to come true.”

 “Well, I’m all yours tonight,” Noctis laughs and holds himself up on his elbows. “Fuck me as long as you want, Gladiolus. It’s your birthday, and I want you to feel happy.”

 Gladio stands and scoops Noctis into his arms, finally having the opportunity to kiss his lips as Noctis shifts to where he can cross his legs around Gladio’s waist. He dips him to deepen the kiss, prodding hard at Noctis’s lower lip for access.

 Noctis moans softly, entangling both hands in Gladiolus’s brunette mane as he parts his lips to allow him inside. Noctis smiles against his lips and starts humming the birthday song, tightening his thighs, squeezing his partner’s waist as arousal takes over all of his senses again.

 Gladiolus joins in the music and spins him around, tilting his head to maneuver his tongue around Noctis’s as he starts pushing against his mouth playfully.

 They hum the last verse of the song together as Gladio dances them around the room, ending their chorus by laying Noctis down on top of the oak dresser. He sweeps some of his raven bangs from his face before breaking the kiss, cupping his cheek. “Noctis?” He whispers, and then kisses him again. “Are you okay with me ripping this thing off of you?”

 Noctis uses the collar of Gladio’s shirt to pull himself up to his face. He laughs. “Gladiolus~” He kisses him and Gladio obliges, their kiss mostly tongue. He pulls away and runs a finger along his stubbled cheek. “I had this saved for a special occasion.” He looks him in the eye, blues twinkling. “Are birthdays  _ not _ special occasions?”

 Gladiolus steps out of his trousers and boxers and kicks them across the room, slipping his shirt off and tossing it. He’s naked now, and Noctis is blushing and giggling at how hard and gorgeously toned the man is. “Birthdays are  _ very _ special occasions, and I’m honored, Noctis,” he says, and leans in to kiss at Noctis’s neck.

 Noctis groans and tosses his head to the side, letting Gladiolus attack his throat. In the midst of this, Gladiolus growls and starts ripping and tearing the sheer negligee off of his partner's beautiful body. It comes off so easily, and Noctis shivers in excitement and anticipation. He’s ready to get it on.

 “Please, Gladiolus…” He lets out a long, drawn out moan. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me now - hard. Please!”

 “Patience, sweetie,” Gladio responds, lifting Noctis’s hips up and over his shoulders. Hands holding his calves firmly, Gladiolus presses numerous kisses to both of Noctis’s soft thighs and smiles down at him. “I wanna take you at my speed. I haven’t had my cake yet, remember?”

 Noctis nods and watches gleefully as Gladio ducks his head in between his thighs and licks at his sensitive folds, gaining a helpless moan out of him. “Oh, Gladiolus! Oh, gods!” He spreads his legs wider, giving his partner more room as he feels his tongue lapping at his clit and pushing deeper into his opening. He reaches down and tugs on Gladiolus’s hair, pulling and grabbing involuntarily as the hunter sucks and licks for his pussy. His eyes roll back and he closes them, thrusting up into his mouth as Gladiolus’s expert tongue swirls his juices just outside of his cervix. Head lolled back, Noctis continues to moan with every caress of Gladiolus’s tongue, feeling his orgasm start to clench and coil in his gut.

 Gladiolus sucks and swallows those sweet juices dripping out of Noctis’s pussy, cheeks wet and musty, mouth writhing to go as deep as he can, hands gripping his thighs brutally hard for support. He can feel Noctis’s walls tightening around his tongue and he laughs, pulling out before the raven orgasms.

 Noctis whines at the loss of contact, panting as he comes down from his high; he’s incredibly unsatisfied. “Gladiolus, why… why did you stop? It felt so, so… so damn, fucking good!!”

 Gladio says nothing, smile still on his wet face as he takes a deep breath and wipes his mouth with his arm. He grips his cock and lines himself up with Noctis, pressing the tip up against his dripping pussy.

 Noctis groans, shifting so he can rub his folds up against his erection. “Oh gods… You’re so… amazing, Gladiolus... You’re so fucking amazing!”

 “So are you, Noctis,” he says, and he means it, gripping Noctis’s hips and pulling him closer as his cock flips and slides easily into his opening. “You might hurt a little after this,” his voice is stained as he speaks, focusing on burying his cock till his balls bounce against the raven’s thighs. Then he’s in, and Noctis lets out a sigh of relief, beginning to relax.

 “I don’t care,” Noctis replies, wiggling his achy ass to a more comfortable position on top of the hard dresser. “Just do what you wanna do to me, ‘kay? I know how long you’ve been waiting for this.”

 “Yeah,” Gladio nods and begins fucking him moderately fast, thrusts steady and in fine rhythm with Noctis’s rapidly increasing heartbeat. “I wanna make you feel good, sweetie,” he pants out. “I’m gonna fuck you till you come at least three times.”

 “I can’t wait!” Noctis yells happily, moving his hips in time with Gladio’s thrusts.

  
  


 ×××

 Within a few short minutes, Gladio’s thrusts have picked up momentum, making the dresser rock and shake  violently. Noctis lets himself follow the whole process, his body limply being fucked as he lets out little gaspy moans every time Gladio pushes forward. Gladio is panting heavily, dropping his head as he grinds against Noctis’s soft hips, snapping up forcefully when Noctis stops moaning to catch his breath. It seems a bit sinister, but Noctis loves it, a smile coming forth when Gladio does it.

 Noctis’s orgasm approaches fast and he’s chanting Gladiolus’s name in breathy gasps, reaching down to rub his clit. “Gladiolus, Gladio, huh, Gladiolus…” He rubs faster, bouncing against his partner’s hips as Gladio pounds harder.

 Gladiolus feels his cock is overflowing with cum, yipping out of his slit for release. As soon as he comes, he groans out loud and begins slowing his thrusts as he becomes placid from his incredible high.

 Noctis screams Gladiolus’s name when he feels the hunter’s seed spill out deep and seep into his vagina, loving the sensation of Gladio letting his cock twitch out the last of his cum. And then it’s his turn.

 Noctis moans for his orgasm overwhelming his body as he curls in and hugs Gladiolus tight around the neck, sloppily kissing at his chin before he falls back and breathes out, exhausted.

 Moments later, Gladiolus cleans them both up and carries Noctis over to the bed and places him inside the covers. He walks to the other side and climbs in beside him, wrapping him up in a warm embrace and Noctis snuggles into him.

 Gladiolus breathes in his wonderful scent and starts falling asleep. “That was the best birthday present anyone’s ever given me,” he murmurs into his soft hair. “Thanks, sweetie.”

 Noctis hums sleepily. “It’s much better a gift than Ravus would get me for  _ my  _ birthday…”

 It’s quiet after Noctis speaks; Gladiolus can’t find it inside to break the silence, and he really doesn’t want to anyway, especially after the master is mentioned. This was an amazing evening, but then all the regret he’d been suppressing came pouring into his mind again and he couldn’t shake his guilt.

 They fall asleep in each other’s arms without any more words.

  
  


 ×××

 When next they wake up, the two are stroking one another's cocks, moaning loudly, and kissing with massive amounts of tongue above the disheveled sheets. They can’t keep their hands off each other, even when the phone rings and startles them.

 Noctis laughs and buries his face in Gladiolus’s abs. “Let it ring, Gladiolus…”

 Then, Noctis is sitting himself on Gladio’s lap, easing his ass onto the hunter’s cock with a long, loud groan. He nips at his mouth, begging him for another kiss. Still, there is more tongue than lip as he rides his groin like a bucking rodeo bull.

 They don’t part lips until Noctis is kneeling in front of Gladiolus as the hunter eats him out again, fingers sliding along his clit.

 Gladiolus hears it, but doesn’t move as the butler appears in the bedroom door, hand clasped over his mouth.

 Noctis looks up with a reddened face and beams at his butler under the threshold. “Today’s his birthday, Iggy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really in honor of Gladio's birthday more than anything. 
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Gladio! Mine's tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Every chapter is gonna reference the tags at the top... lots of sex stuff coming in each one. Sorry, I'm a bad person...
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
